urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
City of the Lost
City of the Lost — Stand Alone — by Stephen Blackmoore. This book is prequel to the Eric Carter series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Horror / Noir Book Description or Overview Joe Sunday has been a Los Angeles lowlife for years, but his life gets a whole lot lower when he is killed by the rival of his crime boss—only to return as a zombie. His only hope is to find and steal a talisman that he learns can grant immortality. But, unfortunately for Joe, every other undead thug and crime boss in Los Angeles is looking for the same thing. ~ City of the Lost: New Excerpt by Stephen Blackmoore This is an urban fantasy/horror novel set on the dark and dangerous streets of Los Angeles. The hero—or anti-hero—is Joe Sunday, and he’s definitely not a nice guy. Joe is a mob enforcer—a cold-blooded killer who has done horrible things to both men and women: breaking legs and fingers, shooting out kneecaps, and even setting a man on fire. When Joe’s boss, Simon, sends him to retrieve a valuable gemstone from a former associate, Joe views it as an easy assignment. What he doesn’t realize is that Sandro Giavetti is not your average human gangster. Long story short, Joe is murdered and then brought back to life as a non-breathing, super-strong zombie who will "live" forever if he consumes a human heart every day to keep his body from rotting away. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: "City of the Lost" Lead's Species * Zombie Primary Supe * Zombies, Zombie gangsters What Sets it Apart * Zombie mobster with a heart in lead Narrative Type and Narrators * First person, present tense, narrative told by Joe Sunday, protagonist. Books in Series City of the Lost * City of the Lost (2012) City of the Lost: Excerpt by Stephen Blackmoore Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Eric Carter series: # Dead Things (Feb 2013) ~ Excerpt # Broken Souls (Aug 15, 2014) ~ BROKEN SOULS ~ Free shorts: Free Fiction « stephenblackmoore.com Themes • Standing up to power, doing the right thing, figuring out which hand is holding the knife World Building Setting Dangerous streets of Los Angeles Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Zombies, bruja (witch), Nazi doctor, supe ganster, supe mob, vampires, demons, witches and wizards, sorcerer, , Colorful version: bruja (aka witch), Nazi doctor who shoots flame from his fingertips, a razor-toothed midget, a bar-tending demon, an immortal woman, World ✥ Joe realizes what has happened to him: “My world drops out from under me. I tell myself that I don’t feel any different, only I do. My lungs, the missing aches and pains, my blown-out knee. I peel back one of the bandages on my sliced up hands. The cuts are gone. My body feels like somebody’s thrown the off switch but forgot to tell me about it.” (p. 27) Here, Joe goes on to explain how he feels about his new existence: “There’s that empty feeling, like I’ve been ripped open and hollowed out. I’m Pinocchio in reverse. The real boy turned into a wooden puppet.” (p. 35) The only thing that will save Joe from this horrific existence is to gain possession of Giavetti’s gemstone. He’ll never get his human life back, but if he has the stone, his body will remain “human.” Protagonist ✥ Joe Sunday wasn't a nice guy before being made a zombie and dying didn't help his manners. He kills and bludgeons his way through this tale, all in pursuit of a stone that may or may not be able to turn him back into a human and Giavetti, the man who covets it. Goodreads reader ✥ Joe thinks its a run-of-the-mill job, until he ends up dead . . . and is brought back to life by the man he was supposed to kill using the stone. Now, in order to keep from rotting and eating people's hearts to rejuvenate himself, Joe needs the stone. With it, he won't need to kill to stay in one piece. All he has to do is find it and keep his hands on it, which is harder than it seems since it appears everyone with any magical talent whatsoever in the LA area is out to get it. ~ Goodreads reader Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Stephen Blackmoore * Website: stephenblackmoore.com * Genres: SciFi Fantasy, Horror, Thrillers, Short Stories Bio: Stephen Blackmoore is an author and a blogger. His first novel is City of the Lost, a paranormal noir with zombies, demons, witches, and a lot of action. ~ Penguin ✤ Stephen Blackmoore is a pulp writer of little to no renown who once thought lighting things on fire was one of the best things a kid could do with his time. Until he discovered that eyebrows don't grow back very quickly. His first novel, a dark urban fantasy titled CITY OF THE LOST is out through DAW Books and is available at all the fashionable bookstores. Hopefully some of the seedier ones, too. He would, after all, like to buy a copy. His short stories and poetry have appeared in magazines like Plots With Guns, Needle, Spinetingler, and Thrilling Detective, as well as the anthologies UNCAGE ME and DEADLY TREATS. ~ FF ~ Stephen Blackmoore and Goodreads Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Sean Phillips — Bibliography: Cover: City of the Lost 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: DAW Trade * Author Page: Stephen Blackmoore - Penguin Books USA * Book Page: City of the Lost by Stephen Blackmoore - Penguin Books USA * Bk:Paperback, 224 pages, Pub: Jan 3rd 2012—ISBN: 0756407028 Book Cover Blurb ✤ BOOK—City of the Lost (2012): Sunday’s a thug, an enforcer, a leg-breaker for hire. When his boss sends him to kill a mysterious new business partner, his target strikes back in ways Sunday could never have imagined. Murdered, brought back to a twisted half-life, Sunday finds himself stuck in the middle of a race to find an ancient stone with the power to grant immortality. With it, he might live forever. Without it, he’s just another rotting extra in a George Romero flick. Everyone’s got a stake, from a psycho Nazi wizard and a razor-toothed midget, to a nympho-demon bartender, a too-powerful witch who just wants to help her homeless vampires, and the one woman who might have all the answers — if only Sunday can figure out what her angle is. Before the week is out he’s going to find out just what lengths people will go to for immortality. And just how long somebody can hold a grudge. ~ CITY OF THE LOST « stephenblackmoore.com First Sentences City of the Lost (2012) — I toss my jacket on the bar, slide onto the red vinyl stool next to Julio. Quotes * Goodreads | Stephen Blackmoore Quotes (Author of Dead Things) ~ Goodreads * City of the Lost by Stephen Blackmoore ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain City of the Lost by Stephen Blackmoore ~ GR Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) Zombies as Main Supe: * White Trash Zombie series * Deadtown series * Revivalist Trilogy * Dan Shamble, Zombie PI * Graveminder series * Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator series * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter Zombies & other things: * Sandman Slim series * Corine Solomon series * Eric Carter series * Edie Spence series * Hellhound Chronicles series * Simon Canderous series * Night Tracker series * Black London series * Dresden Files series * Greywalker series * Grimnoir Chronicles series Noir: * Bobby Dollar series * Celestial Blues Trilogy * Felix Castor series * Garrett Files series * Joe Pitt series * Peter Grant series aka Rivers of London series * Quincey Morris series * Remy Chandler series * Dresden Files series * Cal Leandros series * Connor Grey series * Void City series * Wicked City series * Twenty Palaces series * Stand Alone UF books - Urban Fantasy Wiki See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * Eric Carter series * Stephen Blackmoore * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Books « stephen blackmoore.com *CITY OF THE LOST « stephenblackmoore.com *City of the Lost by Stephen Blackmoore ~ Goodreads *Stephen Blackmoore ~ FF *Bibliography: City of the Lost ~ ISFdb * City of the Lost by Stephen Blackmoore ~ Shelfari * City of the Lost by Stephen Blackmore ~ LibraryThing * none ~ FictFact *Stephen Blackmoore - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Excerpts, Freebies: *City of the Lost: New Excerpt by Stephen Blackmoore *CITY OF THE LOST « stephenblackmoore.com *L.A. Noir: CITY OF THE LOST *Free Fiction « stephen blackmoore.com Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Stephen Blackmoore's "City of the Lost" *L.A. Noir: CITY OF THE LOST World, Characters, etc: *City of the Lost by Stephen Blackmoore ~ Shelfari *Fang-tastic Fiction: Stephen Blackmoore: "Dead Things" Reviews: *DEAD THINGS | RT Book Reviews *Reviews List: CITY OF THE LOST « stephenblackmoore.com Interviews: *Stephen Blackmoore: The Terribleminds Interview « terribleminds: chuck wendig *The Qwillery: Interview with Stephen Blackmoore and Giveaway - January 6, 2012 *Interview: Stephen Blackmoore, author of City of the Lost | My Bookish Ways *Interview with Stephen Blackmoore « Spinetingler *BISH'S BEAT: INTERROGATION CENTRAL: STEPHEN BLACKMOORE! Artists: *Christian McGrath - Summary Bibliography *Sean Phillips - Summary Bibliography Author: *Stephen Blackmoore.com *Blog « stephen blackmoore.com *Goodreads | Stephen Blackmoore (Author of Dead Things) Community, Fan Sites: *stephenblackmoore.com *Stephen Blackmoore (sblackmoore) on Twitter Category:Zombies as Main Supe Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Demons Category:Zombies Category:Magic Users Category:Stand Alone Category:Male Lead Category:Noir UF Category:Companion Series